Starlight, Starbright
by LoverBoyWonder
Summary: "House," the note said. "Meet me in the parking lot after work. I'll be standing next to your motorcycle..." His friend had been planning the evening for months...House wondered what Wilson would think when there was a...change of plans. T for slash.


**A/N: hi everyone! i was going through my computer, and found this wonderful little (okay, maybe not) fic that i had to post. this is, if i remember correctly, my first foray into fanfiction territory. this is a house/wilson fic that i wrote a couple months ago for no good reason except that i felt like it (which is a very good reason, to my mind)...be warned: slash and excessive fluffiness ensue:D don't like, don't read, and no flames please. however...critique and comments are expected, accepted, and welcomed! please R&R:)**

**Love always,**

**~LoverBoyWonder 3**

* * *

Starlight, Starbright (A House/Wilson Story)

Wilson furtively looked both ways down the hallway outside of House's office. He didn't know why he jumped every time someone walked past; after all, he was sure House was busy in the OR with a patient. He slipped inside the diagnostician's office and placed the small, orange bottle he was holding gently on the desk. Wilson glanced around the office a final time, and left.

House was thinking. Patient symptoms suggest drug use, he thought. But tox screens were negative...maybe- House stopped and looked up as he pushed open the doors to his office and stepped inside. That's funny. He couldn't remember ordering any pills...

He walked over to the desk and sat down, picking up the bottle with his free hand. House propped his legs up on the desk, put on his glasses, and studied the label on the bottle. "Gregory House," it proclaimed. "Vicodin." House looked at it and shrugged.

The diagnostician popped the cap and tilted the bottle towards his open palm, expecting to see the familiar white pills come sliding out. Instead, there was a small folded note written in a looping hand that House immediately recognized.

"House," the note said. "Meet me in the parking lot after work. I'll be standing next to your motorcycle." House smiled. His friend had been planning the evening for months...House wondered what Wilson would think when there was a...change of plans. House, as always, had an ulterior motive.

It was a warm June night, and the crickets chirped as House slowly picked his way towards the motorbike at the far end of the lot. A familiar figure leaned against the bike with folded arms, waiting. It was all the doctor could do to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

Wilson looked at his watch. Did house forget? He wondered. If he doesn't show- no. No, of course he'll come. But what if- Wilson sighed. House was just too unpredictable. Wilson glanced around the emptying lot, waving to Cuddy as she got into her car, and noticed the silhouette of a man leaning on a cane limping towards him.

Wilson let out another sigh, this one of relief. He really came, the oncologist thought, letting the corners of his mouth turn up in a slightly self-conscious smile. "Hey, House," he began. "I know this great place-" "Shhh," House said, putting his finger to the younger doctor's lips.

The close contact made Wilson freeze. His whole body was on fire, and if he allowed his mind to wander...No. Don't go there. House is House, and he's straight, Wilson thought. "Wh-what?" he stammered. "Don't talk," House commanded.

The older doctor's fingers gently passed over Wilson's lips, and Wilson shivered, even in the humid June air. "Get on," the diagnostician said, and his tone was kind but firm. The two doctors locked eyes, shocking blue and soft brown, and Wilson clambered onto the bike behind his friend, wrapping his arms securely around House's waist as tightly as he dared.

House gunned the engine and they took off. The world hurtled past Wilson as they drove, and House yelled something into the wind that the oncologist couldn't catch. It sounded like the older doctor had yelled, "Don't let go," but Wilson knew better.

The bike slowed down as House steered them onto a narrow dirt path, and Wilson could hear the diagnostician over the hum and whine of the bike's motor. "Put this on." House held out a strip of black cloth as the bike came to a stop. "House, you can't be serious," Wilson replied, but tied the blindfold around his head anyway. "This is ridiculous," the oncologist said, but once again he was shushed by the older doctor as they started moving again.

Wilson could hear the sea in his ears and smell the salt water as the bike rolled to a gentle stop on the boardwalk near the beach. He was uncertain of what to do, and stayed seated on the bike. House got off, helped Wilson down, and began walking, holding the oncologist's warm hand in his own icy one as they moved through the night. Wilson's nerves were on fire again, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a blush slowly flooded his face.

House walked onto the sand with Wilson clinging to his hand. "Sit," the diagnostician told his friend. Wilson could not see the laughter lighting up the older doctor's eyes, a laughter that House made sure to never let anyone see.

House leaned close to Wilson. "Stay here," he breathed. "I'll be right back." The oncologist jumped at the sensation of House's warm breath on his ear, and as House slowly backed away Wilson heard his feet crunching in the sand.

All of House's senses felt heightened. He was a little nervous about what he was about to do because he knew that whatever happened would change everything. Nervous is okay, he told himself. Nervous is good. Not even his bad leg could bother him tonight.

House returned to his friend, having changed out of his clothes and wearing nothing but a swimsuit. "It's me," he announced to Wilson. "Come here." The oncologist took a few hesitant steps forward and tripped. House caught him, embracing the younger doctor with his strong arms in order to keep him upright. House chuckled gently, but Wilson was too tightly wound and too embarrassed to respond.

"Are we...at the beach?" Wilson managed to choke out. "Maybe," House said, sounding delighted with his little game. "Can I take this thing off?" Wilson asked. "Not yet," the diagnostician responded, and helped Wilson stand up. House slid his hands slowly up the oncologist's chest until he had reached the top of Wilson's shirt. House hooked his finger under the collar and began to undo all the buttons. Wilson gasped, his breath coming in jagged bursts and pants. Whatever he had been expecting, that wasn't it. But still...it was kind of...nice.

Wilson relaxed a little, and he gently took his friend's hands in his own and helped the other doctor unbutton the shirt. Finished, Wilson reluctantly stepped back, letting the shirt fall to the ground, thinking that whatever followed could certainly not match up to that. House moved forwards to follow the oncologist and kissed the hollow of Wilson's neck softly.

"Put this on," House said hoarsely as he handed Wilson a second swimsuit. "I'm not looking, I promise." The diagnostician turned as Wilson, stunned, stood there for a moment and finally stripped down, exchanging his slacks for a swimsuit like House's. Wilson didn't know what to think; House surely had not just kissed him. The thought was laughable. And yet...Wilson wondered where all this was going.

"Done," Wilson whispered, and House slowly reached out and took the oncologist's hand. House led him down to the water's edge where the waves hit their feet and the sand was dark and packed.

They stepped into the water, House guiding his friend. The sea was warm, and the diagnostician was comforted by the gentle lapping of the waves and the feel of Wilson's hand, tightly clasped in his own. Wilson, too, seemed at ease as the gentle currents caused by both the water and the proximity of his friend tugged gently at his body.

"Take off the blindfold, but keep your eyes closed," House ordered quietly. Wilson did as he was told, and the strip of fabric floated away, carried by the undertow that was pulling at the doctors' hearts. "Now float up on your back," House commanded. "It's okay...I've got you." Wilson held his breath and floated up, soaking the back of his head, and felt the diagnostician's arms encircle him tightly, the only thing keeping the two of them from drifting apart.

"Now, open your eyes, and look up at the sky," House said, almost too quietly to be heard over the waves. Wilson slowly let his eyelids rise, and what he saw took his breath away. There was a beautiful full moon hanging in the sky right above their heads. House heard a sharp intake of breath as the oncologist saw the moon. House wondered what his friend was thinking, and he wondered if he should continue. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by following his heart; he had always gotten by by listening to his head. You were soft if you listened to your heart. But maybe...maybe it was the right thing to do this time. House took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Look," Wilson interrupted. "The first star...make a wish, House." The two doctors were silent as they looked out into space and wished upon the night's first star.

After a while, Wilson spoke up. "So...what did you wish for?" "If I tell you, it won't come true," House whispered into Wilson's ear with a smirk. "What did you wish for?" He asked the oncologist. "Oh...nothing," Wilson said after a pause.

House sat up, treading water, his intense blue gaze piercing Wilson's and studying the younger doctor intently. Wilson's feet found sand, and his eyes filled with tears. I knew it, he thought. There's nothing...I just imagined it. There's nothing...I wish...Wilson turned away from the diagnostician, but not before House could spot the single tear that slid silently down his friend's face. Wilson began to move back towards the beach, but something held him in place.

"House-" Wilson turned again to look at the older doctor. "I lo-" With two powerful strokes, the diagnostician grabbed his friend's shoulders and pressed Wilson's mouth to his own clumsily. They pulled away, panting, their eyes locked, searching. Neither could tell what the other was thinking. "I love you," Wilson finished, not sure that House had heard him. House lunged forward and they kissed again, and again, frantically, hungrily. Their last kiss left both doctors panting for breath, their hearts racing.

"How did you know?" Wilson finally asked, breaking the silence as they held each other tightly. "Know what?" House asked throatily as he kissed Wilson's chest, then his neck, ending with a gentle kiss placed on the oncologist's soft lips.

"How did you know...what I wished for?" Wilson finished in a mortified whisper. He felt the roughness of the diagnostician's unshaven face on his skin as House nuzzled against his neck. "Because..." House began and then stopped. He struggled a moment, and then continued in a moment of recklessness. "Because that's what I wished for, too," he finished, dropping another kiss behind Wilson's ear to hide his embarrassment.

"I've always loved you," the older doctor confessed, the darkness hiding the blush that crept up his neck and enveloped his face. House felt shaky and clumsy, like he was drunk, but at the same time he was incredibly aware of every little feeling. The waves, his heartbeat...the tingle on his lips from where he had kissed Wilson...House knew these were good feelings, good sensations.

House knew he wouldn't wake up the next morning with a hangover...but he didn't ever want to wake up, didn't want this to end, wanted to stay here, kissing and bobbing gently in the dark, with only the moon and stars and the expression on Wilson's face for light...

The diagnostician reached out, and Wilson was there, ready. House held his friend close as their mouths found each other's once more. The older doctor worked up his courage and drew his tongue across the oncologist's perfect teeth. Wilson's hand found the back of House's neck and held on. It drew them closer and kept them together, the unspoken promise that they would never let go, never part, never stop...

Eventually, they clambered out of the water, got dressed, and began to drive home, each a little embarrassed by their actions and neither saying a word. Their eyes said enough, said the things they couldn't speak out loud. The stars began to disappear and the sun started to let its first rays spill over the horizon as they drew closer to civilization. Wilson sat behind the diagnostician once again, his arms tight and loving around House's waist. The younger doctor was careful not to hold his friend too close; he felt like House would shatter into a million pieces if he was too tough, if he held on too tightly, if he did one little thing wrong.

The bike came to a stop in front of Wilson's apartment building. House helped Wilson off the bike and was about to drive off when the oncologist stopped him. "Why...don't you...stay here?" Wilson managed to ask, trying not to act like it was the only thing he had ever wanted for his whole entire life.

"Really?" House looked as cool as ever, of course, but his voice gave him away and he sounded taut and excited, like a rubber band about to snap. "Yes," Wilson said firmly, making up his mind. The diagnostician turned away, hiding his smile as he parked his bike.

The older doctor followed his friend up the stairs to the apartment that House knew was familiar, yet seemed so alien to him now. He followed Wilson down the hall, through the door, and into the nearly empty bedroom, where he threw his cane to the floor and sat down on the bed.

The two friends embraced. Wilson, who had been too shy before, took the initiative and kissed the diagnostician hard, and they both let out a moan of longing for the other. They kissed long, like they would never meet again, and finally they broke apart, both breathing hard but wanting more, geting used to the feel of each other's mouths and bodies.

"I'm sorry I didn't put any Vicodin in that bottle," Wilson mumbled into House's ear. "We could have shared it..." Wilson, determined to get his way and not let the moment pass this time, kissed nearly every part of House his mouth could find.

"No," House sighed. "You're my Vicodin..." He grabbed Wilson, and the two doctors collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.


End file.
